The present invention is an improved pipe connector structure, which consists of a hollow stem located on a pipe connector end, a rotator, two sealing rings, and a socket assembled, together by a nut. After assembly the pipe connector improvement structure can bend and rotate freely.
The conventional pipe connector is made by lathe and is illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 1-A. The conventional pipe connector is a hexagonal body A with one end A1 threaded, another end is a multiple ring hose end A2, and the body A has a hole drilled through it A3. The outer thread is used to fix the pipe connector onto a pipe, and pipe hose end is to engage a hose. This kind of pipe connector can neither bend nor rotate, which will cause the hose to extend out some distance, sometimes contacting other objects in a narrow space, thus restricting the flow in the hose or causing the hose to interfere with other objects. This stimulates the intention to modify the conventional pipe connector.